


Por amor a un mortífago

by ladybook



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fanart, M/M, PAAUM
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybook/pseuds/ladybook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dibujo de una escena del fic PAAUM de FanFiker_FanFinal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Por amor a un mortífago

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FanFiker_FanFinal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFiker_FanFinal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Por amor a un mortífago](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26913) by FanFiker_FanFinal. 



> Hecho como regalo de cumpleaños (de hace ya tiempo) para FanFiker_FanFinal, gran escritora, una artista muy original, buena amiga y mejor persona. Y además creo que adora la letra F. xD
> 
> Un beso muy grande, guapa. ;P

El dibujillo en cuestión:

Un día de estos hasta aprenderé a manejarme con el gimp y todo. xD

**Author's Note:**

> ¡No me juzguéis (mucho)! Es lo primero que pinto a ordenador. ^^


End file.
